ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (3x0-verse)
Ben Tennyson is a "hero". He first appeared in And Then There Was Ten (Canon Remake). He is a Human from the planet Earth. Appearance In the beginning, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a black stripe going down the middle, along with black around the end of the sleeves and the neck of it. He wore brownish-green cargo pants and black and white sneakers. Later on, as a teenager, he wears a fitted black short-sleeved shirt, with a green jacket that has two white stripes on the left upper arm and one on the front right side with a black circle with the white number 10 in the circle. He also wears blue jeans and black and white converse on his feet. In his late teens, he wears a shirt similar to his the one from his youth, only this one is black and green with a big ten on it on his chest. Brown cargo pants with a belt that is usually hidden by his shirt. He now sports green converse for shoes. Personality At the start, he was pretty childish, cocky and arrogant as well, which led him to joke around despite the situation at hand, but it was a ruse to mask his fears. Even with that, he was caring and always trying to do the right thing. When he fails or someone ends up hurt from or because of the failure, he gets upset and often blames himself for it, even if it wasn't his fault. Over time, he had matured a little but still kept the core traits of when he was young. Powers and Abilities Ben has the Omnitrix, not much else can be said than that. At first, it was the prototype Omnitrix, then it was the Ultimatrix, and finally the completed version of the Omnitrix. As an adult, he has the Biomnitrix. Weaknesses He has an allergy to peanuts. Biography WIP (Will follow Canon) Relationships Family *Carl Tennyson: Father *Sandra Tennyson: Mother *Xendal Tennyson: Brother/Cousin *Max Tennyson: Grandfather *Gwendolyn Tennyson: Cousin *Ken Tennyson: Cousin *Matthew 'Matt' Spectrum: Cousin *Madeline 'Maddie' Spectrum: Cousin *Vera Tennyson: Great Aunt *Clyde Fife: Cousin *Sunny: Cousin *Quil Xandolt: Great Uncle *Eranova Xandolt: Great Aunt *Nanxi Xelem Zil: Aunt *Zane Tennyson: Uncle *Frank Tennyson: Uncle *Natalie Tennyson: Aunt *Lucy Mann: Cousin-in-law *Kenny Tennyson: Son *Helene Tennyson: Great great granddaughter *Emilia Tennyson: Great great granddaughter *Araceli Rytte: Daughter-in-law Friends *Kevin Ethan Levin: Best Friend *Rook Blonko: Partner/ Friend *Talia Rytte: Love Interests *Kai Green: Wife (10K) *Julie Yamamoto: Girlfriend at one point *Elena Validus: *Looma Red WInd: One-sided *Ester: *Eunice: One-time thing. *Jennifer Nocturne: Publicity stunt *Attea: *Drew Saturday: Crush *Emily: Friend of Gwen *Talia Rytte: He never returned the feelings *He flirts a lot in general. Other; Alternative selves and Omnitrix wielders *Ben Prime *Albedo: Prime wise yes, in 3x0-verse up to a point. *Ben 23: Different dimension *Bad Ben: Just plan evil. *Mad Ben: Anger in a bad way *Nega Ben: Sadistic Emo *Benzarro: Zombiefied *Eon: Time lost Ben (I think) *Xendal Tennyson: What if alternative timeline and Dimension 0 counterpart. *Matt Spectrum: Alternative timeline. *Gwen 10: What if the alternative timeline for Prime. *Helene Tennyson: Future Omnitrix wielder. *Emilia Tennyson: What if alternative future Omnitrix wielder. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * .... Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Male Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Tennyson Family Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Teenagers